El Muchacho De Los Ojos Tristes
by Janeth.Books
Summary: Corro en medio de la lluvia por el parque en dirección a mi casa, y lo veo sentado en una banca bajo la lluvia sin protección, entonces miro sus ojos los cuales tienen una profunda tristeza./ Jo Taylor nunca se imagino que con tan solo ver a un desconocido y fijarse en sus ojos, podría hacer que ocupara un lugar en su mente y tal vez... corazón./ Pasen y lean. ;)


**Hola he aquí este fic, no planeo hacerlo largo asi que espero que les guste**

* * *

Kendall Pov.

Inserto la llave en el pomo de la puerta principal de mi casa, pero antes de que logre abrirla, esta es abierta por mis dos angeles. Ethan y Sophie. Ethan tenia 12 años de edad y mi pequeña Sophie acaba de cumplir los cinco años; ellos m sonríen y los cargo antes de que digan algo, mi portafolios y chaqueta caen al suelo, pero no me importa, pensar que hace mas o menos quince años atrás me sentía un ser desdichado, hace queme de cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo de las cosas buenas de la vida, pero gracias al destino mi querida esposa había aparecido para sacarme de ese estado donde me había atascado. Mis hijos se precian demasiado a ella, siempre me intentaba convencer de lo contrario, pero Sophie tenia el color de sus ojos y mi cabello, al contrario de Ethan, el tenia mis ojos y el cabello rubio de su madre, el cual no se diferenciaba mucho ya que ambos somos rubios.

—Mira, papi, lo que hice es un pastel de chocolate. _Dice enseñándome un pastel que había sido regalo de su querido tío, Carlos_.

Y por alguna extraña razón le gustaba mas ese horno que el regalo que había escogido para ella, había pasado dos semanas enteras buscando la muñeca nenuco que ella siempre miraba con asombro y admiración en la televisión y cuando fue su cumpleaños y vio los regalos que había recibido, había escogido ese tonto horno. No es que odie las intenciones de Carlos, lo que odiaba era que mi pequeña Sophie hacia pasteles ahí y por aluna extraña razón, YO, siempre era el que tenia que comerlos, causándome a mi dolor de estomago y el que me la viviría en el baño la mayor parte del día siguiente.

—Se mira rico, pequeña. _Contesto._

—¿Te gustaría probarlo? _Pregunta con un brillo en los ojos._

—¿Por que no se lo ofreces a mama? _Contesto un poco nervioso._

—!No¡ Es tu turno Kendall. _Grita mi querida esposa Jo, por lo que puedo deducir esta la cocina._ Y si era mentira NO SIEMPRE, era yo el que comía de esos pasteles, pero en verdad, por que era a mi al único que le hacían daño.

En ese momento en el que estoy dispuesto a tomar el pastel de las manos de mi pequeña y comerlo, mi hijo tira su pastel al suelo.

—Lo siento, Sophie fue un accidente. _Dice Ethan para Sophie._

Yo se en mi interior que eso es mentira, y que solo lo hizo para ayudarme a no comerlo... Cuanto estaba en deuda con Ethan en este momento.

—No importa Ethan... Dijo mi hija siendo ella muy compasiva, nunca se enojaba, o bueno no lo hacia fácilmente; era igual a su madre, ambas eran igual de comprensivas, también.

—Por que no dejas Sophie que mama haga los pasteles, por ahora. _Le digo._

—Mmm... suena bien. _Contesta sonriendo y enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos._

_Ambos se van corriendo al lavabo del segundo piso cuando mi, querida esposa grita que la comida esta lista. Voy a la cocina y saludo a mi esposa con un beso casto en los labios._

_—_Hola. _Le digo besando su frente._

—Hola... ¿Cómo te fue hoy? _Pregunta ella._

—Tranquilo, pero extrañaba estar aquí y escuchar los gritos de los niños mientras jugaban.

Jo ríe, un hermoso sonido que es música para mis oídos.

—¿Por que la risa? _Pregunto extrañado._

—Eres el único hombre que conozco que es feliz escuchando los gritos de sus hijos, es algo que no se ve todos los días. _Dice sonriendo._

—Tal vez es por que los quiero tanto... Y por que sigo pensando que desaproveche por mucho tiempo mi vida. _Digo recordando._

—No la desaprovechaste, estabas dolido Kendall, era algo normal, no sabias como salir de aquel dolor. _Contesta, dándome una sonrisa __alentadora._

_—_Pero agradezco el que tu haigas aparecido. _Contesto haciendo énfasis en el "tu"_

—Ohm... Mi querido muchacho de los ojos tristes. _Contesta para dame un beso en la punta de mi nariz._

—Deja te ayudo a poner la mesa. _Digo tomando los platos listos que están sobre la barra de la cocina y llevarlos al comedor._

Ponemos la mesa y comenzamos a cenar, después duchamos a los niños y los mandamos a dormir, hoy me tocaba a mi arropar a Sophie, era algo bueno por que ella se queda dormida.

—Papi... _Contesta mi hija sorprendiéndome._

—¿Qué pasa? _Contesto en el marco de la puerta_ —Creí que estabas dormida.

—Si... pero también me levanto rápido sino dejan con una rayita de luz la puerta.

—¿Que?

—Que dejes un poquito abierta la puerta.

—Ahh... De acuerdo.

Deje la puerta abierta y fui a la habitación de Ethan y lo pude observar platicando con Jo.

—Hola Digo entrando a la habitación y sentándome a lado de Jo en la orilla de la cama de Ethan.

—Hola, te estábamos esperando papa, por que quiero preguntarles a ti y a mama que ¿Cómo se conocieron?. Comenta Ethan hablando rápidamente.

—Bueno... Por que no comienzas Jo?, nunca he conocido tu versión de lo que paso.

—De acuerdo, veras Ethan hace 15 años mientras caminaba...

* * *

**Hola.**

**Como verán acabo de empezar a subir este fic que escribí con mi mejor amiga hace mas o menos 1 año y medio.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus rewiews y díganme si quieren que continúe.**

**PD. Por que no han dejado rewiews en mi fic de Kenlos :'( eso me desanima... pero no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo.**

**Saludos **

**Janeth**


End file.
